Loss and consequence
by Carla-p
Summary: A friend dies another grieves.


Title: Loss and consequence Author: Carla Email: hunnyb17uk@yahoo.co.uk Disclaimer: Not mine, I do not own, please do not sue! (Not that I have anything anyways) All is owned by Marvel and Fox. Archive Rights: DDFH, FF.net If ya want it take and tell me where it's goin' Rating: I'm going with R, may be lower Summary: The death of one and the effects on another's life. Category: Angst, but it has a happy ending. Series: None Feedback: Welcomed and appreciated. Warnings: Character death. I am so sorry. Author's Notes: The only angst I've ever thought of, so I'm sorry if it's bad. This was a plot bunny that I found in the bunny factory of Terri's peep hut! Pairings: Duh! The one and only Wolverine and Rogue.  
  
Rogue was crying inconsolably, she had been since she had woken up that morning and looked at the calendar and realised that it had been one year to the day that her parents, had thrown her out of her house. It was also her eighteenth birthday, and, four months since Logan had left her, telling her he would be back, and she didn't doubt that he would. He would be back, to pursue Jean and protect Marie. Marie knew that she was nearing her limit, she knew that she couldn't take any more, she had lost her parents, her mother whom she loved more than life itself, who would braid her hair every night and tell her stories when she couldn't sleep, or cuddle her when she was sad and care for her when she was sick. Her father, who was gruff but she loved him, nonetheless. They used to sit and watch American Football together; the superbowl was their favourite time of the year. And now it was all over, it was all over when her mutation manifested when she was sixteen, when she had her first kiss and she had almost killed her boyfriend David. Her mother tried to be supportive, but she listened to her father more often than not. So when he said that Marie had to go. That was that Marie had to go. They had told her to pack and then get out, she had packed sobbing and grabbed the one coat she owned that covered as much of her as possible, a green hooded coat that her Grandma had given her. She had finished packing and her mother and father came in and told her that they didn't have much money to give her, and she told them that she didn't want their money. She had gone into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, not knowing that her mother had put $300 into her backpack. She left her house that very day and grabbed a ride with a trucker, she had made her mind up that she would only travel with truckers, as they were always going somewhere, and they were generally a friendly bunch. She knew that she would never see her parents again and that things would not go back to what they used to be, and a part of Marie's heart broke.  
  
Then she had met Logan after eight months of travelling and getting basically nowhere. She had only just made it into Canada. She went into a bar in Laughlin City, and that was where she met Logan, he was a cage fighter, and she had saved his life (or so she had thought at the time) then she had snuck into his trailer.  
  
When he discovered her he gave her a ride, things were going great, they were both mutants so they didn't have to be uneasy around each other. Then they were ambushed by a giant mutant named Sabretooth, Logan was thrown through the windshield of his truck, and Marie was trapped, she thought that they would both be killed but they were saved by two members of the X-men, Storm and Cyclops. They had pulled Marie and Logan away from the truck just as it exploded.  
  
They went to stay at the X-men's mansion in Westchester New York. It was a school and home for mutants, it was run by a powerful telepath that went by the name of Charles Xavier, he was a friendly man and he offered Logan and Marie a place to stay and Marie the opportunity to finish high school.  
  
Their first night at the mansion an accident had occurred: Logan had been startled from a nightmare and stabbed Marie through the chest when he was still half asleep.  
  
Marie saw the horror and grief that was in his eyes when he realised that he could have killed her. She had reached out to him as she felt her life force was almost gone she assumed that it would be safe for her to touch, she had wanted to touch the one person who had shown that he cared her, as she did, she felt the pull start and she was overwhelmed that she was hurting him, that her damn mutation continued even when she was so close to death.  
  
She had let go once she had healed and had the strength to push him away. It was at that moment that she had developed her crush on Logan.  
  
The next day she was sitting watching the others play basketball and waiting to see if Bobby was going to turn up, he had said that he wanted to meet her for lunch but that was before he had seen her draining Logan's power of healing and life force. Bobby did turn up, only it wasn't the real Bobby it was a shape shifter named Mystique, she convinced Marie that everyone was mad at her and that she should have never used her powers against another. She told her that she should leave, and a part of Marie's heart broke again, someone else was rejecting her, telling her that she should leave, and it was due to her mutation again.  
  
And the part of her heart that her parents had broken cracked and became larger.  
  
So Marie had done what she was good at, she had run. She had run away from the Mansion, the kindly x-men and the man that had saved her life. She was on the train, she didn't know where it was going, and she didn't care. She had seen a mother hug her child and stroke his cheek, just as her mother had done to her when she was little. Marie looked away in disgust, it was just another reminder that she was untouchable and unlovable; she would never again know a mother's love.  
  
It was at that moment that someone sat beside her, it was Logan, Marie couldn't believe that he was up and about only hours after she had touched him, and that he had chased her to the train station.  
  
She had ended up telling him about poor David and her first kiss and how she could still hear them up in her head.  
  
He had listened and then given her a comforting hug; at that moment her crush expanded one step up nearing love.  
  
They had decided that they would go back to the mansion when the train started, and Logan promised her that he would take care of her.  
  
The train had ground to a halt, and then Magneto had come into the scene informing them, that he was not after Logan, he was after Marie herself. Logan was kept pinned due to the metal in his body and Marie was injected with a sleeping formula.  
  
Marie had been taken to the Statue of Liberty and put into a machine, she was told that Magneto would transfer his power to hers and then the machine would take her powers and mutate the whole of New York into mutants. The machine would kill her in the process.  
  
She had screamed herself hoarse as the pain coursed through her body, she was almost dead when Logan dropped out of the sky in front of her, she managed a slight pain filled moan in greeting and then passed out, she came to with Logan's lips pressed to her forehead and the thoughts "Oh thank God, her powers working." The feeling that he would have gladly given his life to save hers had never left her.  
  
She shoved him away from herself, and watched him drop in shock, his face was covered in slashes, and he was bleeding, and she realised that it was her power that had done it, that she was so near death that she had almost taken the nearly indestructible Logan's life.  
  
It was at that point that Marie had fallen in love with Logan.  
  
Two days after that, Logan was fully healed and awake, as was the professor. Logan had then left to find his past, what had hurt Marie was the fact that he wasn't even going to say goodbye to her, she had felt his eyes on her, and she turned to see him leaving. She had run after him repeating the words that he had uttered to her on the train "Runnin' again?" She asked him.  
  
He had told her he was searching for his past and she knew that it was important to him. So she hadn't made a fuss, she wanted to go with him, but knew that he thought that it was dangerous, so he had left her with his tags and a promise.  
  
He had left and Marie wondered how it was that her heart could feel so full of love and yet break at the same time.  
  
Sobbing in her room, for the first time in months Marie had cried for all that she had lost. In the space of a year she had lost; her parents, her friends, her boyfriend, her innocence (8 months on the road would do that to you), the man she loved who was also her best friend.  
  
She managed to control her sobs after about an hour, and got up to wash her face. She had taken Logan's room after he had left. It made her feel closer to him somehow.  
  
She knew that everyone would make a big deal on her birthday, as she was now eighteen, wow. She didn't even care, why should they? She pulled on her black leather trousers and a tight cleavage exposing v- neck long sleeved t-shirt that was red, she pulled on short leather gloves and high-heeled red boots. She put on concealer to hide the marks that her crying had left, she thought she may as well go the whole hog; she put on brown eye shadow. Black eyeliner blusher and red tinted lip shine. She brushed her hair until it shone, and went down to breakfast, as expected Bobby came over and kissed her on the cheek, he made his lips freeze so the pull wouldn't effect him, and she was touched by his thoughtfulness.  
  
They had all brought her presents and she opened them with glee, she could be such a child when she wanted to be. Jubilee had brought her a gold emerald necklace. Kitty had brought her matching earrings. St. John had brought her silk scarves that were all the colours of the rainbow. Bobby had brought a crystal rose that looked like the ice one that he had made her on her first day. Remy, had brought her a golden arm cuff that had diamonds, emeralds and rubies encrusted in it. Marie had gasped when she saw it, Remy had flirted with Marie when he first arrived and they had tried a relationship, but it was obvious that Marie was still in love with Logan, so Remy had become her best friend, she had told him her real name, Logan was the only other one that knew that, and Remy had told her that he was an Empath as well.  
  
Marie was the only one he had told, and she knew that this bracelet was a family heirloom of his; he had shown it to her months ago, she could not believe that he was willing to give her something so valuable.  
  
"Remy can ah talk to you outside?" Marie asked her best friend and she knew that he knew what she was thinking, thanks to his powers. They stepped out into the gardens that surrounded the mansion. "Remy, sugah, ah am so grateful" she said pulling Remy into a tight hug, she knew that she would only insult him to offer to give it back, so she didn't. Remy appreciated that fact and he knew that he and Marie would be a wonderful couple if she could only love him, he knew that she loved him as a friend, but not as a man, that love belonged to Logan and the man was too much of an idiot not to come back for it.  
  
As they embraced it was unknown to them that Logan had returned. Logan caught sight of the embracing couple and felt his heart twinge, he had returned on Marie's birthday hoping that they could have a relationship, but it seemed that she had moved on and forgotten about him, he would have just turned and left, but he wanted to see Marie and try to win her love.  
  
He turned and entered the mansion to get ready for her party.  
  
Marie was up in her room getting changed for her party, she knew that it was not a dressy affair that all would wear their party best and that they were going to be dancing all night. She wore red leather trousers and a white vest top, she also wore red leather opera length gloves that Jean had brought her for her birthday, they were fine leather and so thin you could feel body heat through it, Jean knew that her favourite clothes were her red leather trousers so she got her some gloves to go with the trousers. Marie was touched that Jean knew this and cared enough to buy them, they had to have had cost a fortune.  
  
She also wore her stiletto platform heeled white boots. She put her long hair up in a stylish ponytail and pulled wispy bits free and curled them. She did her make up with special care, though she wasn't sure why. When she was finished she put her favourite perfume on and went downstairs to meet her friends.  
  
Logan got ready with special care tonight, he had watched and listened to the guy that was lucky enough to have Marie, and what he found made his blood boil, although it was obvious the guy loved Marie he flirted with other women in front of her, and she didn't seem to mind and Logan wondered what the hell was going on, why would she fall for a jerk like this guy, when she could do so much better. Logan put on the new pair of jeans that he had brought for this occasion and he put on the new shirt that he had brought also, it was short sleeved in a jade green colour, he knew that green was Marie's favourite colour. He also put on the special black leather gloves that Jean had given him this afternoon, they had decided that everyone would wear gloves to Marie's party, and Logan thought that it was a wonderful thing for Jean to do and Logan was glad that Marie finally had an older female influence in her life, she and Jean seemed as close as sisters, the same went with Marie and Ororo, in fact everyone here loved Marie and Logan was glad, except the fact that she was with the smooth talking idiot.  
  
He gelled his hair into it's usual wild points and gave himself one more look in the mirror to make sure he looked good to Marie. Then he went down to the party.  
  
Marie walked into the crowded hall and noticed that everyone waiting there for her to arrive they were all wearing gloves even the men. Marie's eyes filled with tears when she saw all of her friends and now her family wearing gloves for her, warm loving smiles on their faces, tears spilled down Marie's face and she knew that Jean and Ororo were responsible for this, they were like her big sisters and she loved them so much she thought that she would burst.  
  
Remy came over and he was wearing the gloves he usually wore and the flirting smile that was always on his face, changed into a genuinely happy one as he embraced his best friend. Marie heard the cheers and song happy birthday, when they had finished they continued to shout there well wishes, when they suddenly died down to silence. Marie looked up to the door and saw Logan standing in the doorway, present in hand, Marie cried all the harder at the sight of the man she loved, just as she had given up on him, he turns up on her birthday.  
  
Remy let her go with a regretful sigh, he knew that he should be pissed that his girl would be going off with this man, but he also knew that Logan loved Marie, he could feel it all the way from the other side of the room. He knew that he would make Marie happy, and he loved Marie enough to make sure that she spent her life happy, and he was lucky that she had even allowed herself to open to him and be a huge part of her life.  
  
Marie got over her shock quickly when Logan smiled acting oblivious to the fact that a room full of people were staring at him. He put the present that he was holding in one of his hands on the small table that was allocated for presents and opened his arms to Marie who willingly threw herself into them.  
  
He was pleased that she had thrown herself at him and forgotten lover boy so quickly, she was hugging him tightly and crying softly into his chest, he hugged her back just as hard and they held onto each other in the silence of the room for a good five minutes, then seeming to remember the people in the room, she untangled herself from him and pulled him over to the man she had been embracing earlier that day.  
  
He was a tall man with long auburn hair that was parted down the centre it looked a lot like scooters hair, yet this man made the cut look tough. He had red eyes with black pupils which should have made him look demonic, but only added to his attractiveness, Logan hated the way he sounded like a pansy, it annoyed the hell outta him.  
  
"Logan, this is mah best friend in tha whole world Remy LeBeau, code name Gambit. Remy this is mah old friend, the one that saved mah lafe repeatedly Logan." The men discreetly gave each other evil glares that Marie missed she was so deliriously happy, the happiest she had ever been in her life, she should have known that it couldn't have lasted.  
  
Just as the party was finishing Charles got a seriously expression on his face and a moment later the emergency intruder alarm went off and everyone looked around in fear, they were under attack when they were most vulnerable.  
  
There was no time to prepare, no time to change, they all just fled in different directions as Charles and Jean gave them instructions mentally. Marie's power could be seen as useless in this type of situation, but she knew different, if she took powers from every mutant at the mansion then they would be facing a super mutant in Marie.  
  
She was also a good fighter, which was mainly due to the fact that Logan taught her how to fight, when he had touched her and part of his personality had transferred to her head.  
  
She ran to the main entrance with Logan and Remy in tow, they were to keep anyone from entering the mansion through the main doors and Marie knew that they were all going to be made to watch the doors, as there were children inside the mansion who could not protect themselves.  
  
She found quickly that this was nothing to do with the brotherhood, this was FOH Friends Of Humanity, they were always trying to get to the X-men but they didn't realise that they knew where they were living and that they knew how to get into the mansion, but now they were here and they had weapons, guns, and bombs.  
  
They were not here to fight, they were here to murder and destroy, and it was as simple as that.  
  
Logan growled and let his claws out, which received fearful looks from the FOH but still they advanced, their steps did not falter.  
  
Remy pulled out a pack of playing cards charged one and threw it a few feet in front of the rapidly approaching enemy, they still did not cease in there advance. Remy saw this and got his Staff ready. Marie took off her gloves and sighed, she didn't want to drain these people and hate her own family for weeks until they were forced out, she only wanted that as a way out, so she relied on her advanced fighting skills.  
  
She took out one of the men that had tried to grab her no problem, she knew that the professor wanted them to fight cleanly, but Marie hated these men with every fibre of her being, she wanted them dead so she grabbed the mans head in her hands and twisted until she heard a snap and the man was dead, it was at that moment when she saw the still man that she realised Magneto had taken over again, she stepped back quickly away from the body and twirled and vomited in a corner, crying softly but continued to fight.  
  
The battle continued and many of the FOH members were dead and the others had retreated, Marie was laying on the floor, they had left with a barrage of badly fired bullets and Marie had been shot in the leg, it had just grazed her but it still hurt like a bitch.  
  
Logan had got the worst of it, but was healing.  
  
She looked over at Remy who was still on the floor, where he had ducked, Marie frowned, shit he'd probably knocked himself unconscious, she hoped he didn't have concussion. She crawled over to him, and rolled him over gently. Then screamed until she lost consciousness.  
  
Logan looked over at a pale Marie who was still unconscious on a med-lab table, It had been two days since the battle with those FOH bastards and she was still out, Jean kept saying it was just the shock but Logan knew that she was worried as well, Logan knew that Marie was in a coma, he could smell it and shock induced or not, he knew that it would be a long time if ever when she came out of it.  
  
It had happened just after they had left in their helicopters, peppering them with bullets.  
  
Logan had tried to absorb them all, which hurt like a bitch, but two had managed to miss him, the one that had injured Marie and the one that killed Remy.  
  
Logan had turned to see Marie turning Remy over gingerly, thinking that he was unconscious, but Logan suddenly smelled that the death in the air was coming from the young man, before he could tell her to leave him he was on his back and there was a bullet hole that was still seeping blood, in the middle of his forehead.  
  
Marie had screamed then and continued to scream until she was unconscious the scream was constant she didn't waver in pitch and didn't try to take a breath and her hands had unconsciously gripped the dead mans body. It had taken both Logan and Scott to pry her cold hands from the dead mans shirt.  
  
Today they were burying Remy, the only one that lost his life in the attack, but Logan thought that Marie ought to be there, he was gonna tell her that today was the day that they were burying her best friend, and that she should try to wake up, but even if she didn't he would carry her to the grave after the service and let her say her own goodbye to the man, even if she was asleep to do it.  
  
"Marie, baby. You must get up, I know that I've been sayin' that fer the past two days but today ya gotta. Today's the day Remy is bein' buried and I know that you would wanna be there and that he woulda wanted ya there, so wake up kid, if only to go to his funeral." Logan started to plead with the still form, he couldn't believe that she was so ill, even though he knew she was, grief could kill a person, he hoped that it wouldn't claim his Marie.  
  
Logan sighed at the lack of response and for once in his life wearing a black suit with his hair flat on his head; he walked out to the gardens, where Remy was to be buried on a sacred spot.  
  
The X-men all stood around the grave as the casket carrying Remy in was put into the hole; the burial ceremony had started when a voice called chokingly. "Stop!" They all turned to see Rogue sprinting toward them. She was wearing, the nightgown she had been sleeping in still and Remy's long coat over the top of it, and she had a distinctly crazed glint in her eyes. "Just stop it you goddamned idiots!" She yelled a look of fury in her eyes. "You really didn't know anything about Remy did you?" She spat out in disgust. "He did not want to be buried, he wanted to be cremated and he wanted his ashes to be scattered, over a cliff on a sunny day by the beach he said, so he could be one with tha elements. Wind, Water from the sea, Fire from the sun and earth the ever shiftin' sands. You see Remy was an Empath and ah kept that secret, but now it doesn't matter, nothin' does. Get him outta that hole and give him the burial he wanted." Marie ordered before setting to do the task herself.  
  
When Remy was cremated and the service was done with, Marie got dressed and took his ashes and the small jet and travelled to England. Remy used to talk about the white cliffs of Dover all the time Marie wasn't sure why, and she broke down and sobbed when she knew she never would know why, but she knew that this would be the perfect spot to scatter Remy's ashes.  
  
The weather was unseasonably warm and Marie knew that she had Ororo to thank for that. Marie was dressed in black and wearing Remy's trench coat. She sobbed quietly as she scattered the ashes of the best friend she had ever known.  
  
She sat on the cliffs until the sunset and the moon rose high into the sky.  
  
She slowly gathered herself and walked to a pay phone, and listened to the quaint English voices all around her, they were mostly drunken men and women that were going home after a night out.  
  
She would have loved touring England at any other time but she knew that she would never find this country anything other than a place to mourn.  
  
She dialled the mansion; it took her three tries, as she wasn't sure how the country codes worked.  
  
"Hello, Xavier's school for gifted mutants Scott Summers speaking." At any other time Marie would have smiled at how anal Scott sounded but know she felt that she would never smile again. "Scott, could ya please send a jet fer me? I cain't concentrate raght now" Marie asked tears clogging her throat again.  
  
"Sure Marie I'll be there in about three hours, just sit in the jet and wait for me." Scott said, and Marie appreciated that he would come out and drop everything for her. "Thanks" was all she was able to get out past the lump in her throat. And then she hung up.  
  
She didn't go to the plane though she went to the cliffs and sat mourning her friend until she heard the blackbird.  
  
She gave the cliffs one last longing look and then stepped onto the blackbird. As soon as she walked into the jet she smelt Remy's cologne, at first she felt a jolt of happiness, thinking that she had been tricked and that Remy hadn't died and he was here on the jet, waiting for her.  
  
But then cruel reality interrupted and Marie realised that his cologne was just lingering in the air after the last time he had been in the black bird and she felt grief taking her over once more before she fainted.  
  
Logan had wanted to come and pick Marie up with scooter, and was surprised when Scott didn't disagree.  
  
When they had arrived in England they had seen Marie's plane empty so they loaded the small jet onto the bigger plane and set off to get Marie, they spotted her sitting on the cliff side, the plane had landed and Marie had walked into the plane, grief radiating from her in waves.  
  
He saw her eyes widen in happiness as she sniffed the air, she picked up a scent, and he knew that it was the smell of Remy's cologne and his heart tightened in grief for her.  
  
He saw the exact moment when she realised that it was not a recent scent but a faded one and saw her face crumple in pain, then he saw her slump and he had her in his arms before she even touched the floor. "Scooter we need to get to the mansion as soon as possible. Something's wrong with Rogue, she fainted but I can smell something different, I don't know what it is though." Scott looked back in frustration.  
  
"Damnit! I knew we should've brought Jeannie with us!" Scott yelled in frustration. Logan was shocked; he didn't think that Scott had it in him.  
  
He cradled Marie in his arms and prayed that she would be o.k.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with her?" Everyone in the mansion probably heard Logan yelling, Marie had been in the med bay for the last twelve hours whilst Jean and the new Doctor Hank McCoy ran a series of tests on Marie. They had taken blood and done CAT scans. They had done every test imaginable to man, and come up with nothing every time.  
  
"Logan, please as far as we can tell, there is nothing wrong with Rogue" Jean didn't want him to realise how upset she was that Marie wasn't responding to anything either.  
  
Hank had a theory that it was due to Remy's death that she couldn't function without someone that was such a close friend to her.  
  
Jean and the professor had tried to venture into Rogues head to see if they could find out how to bring her out of her self-induced coma. But both had been overwhelmed at the chaos that was Rogues head. All of the personalities in her head had been running amok.  
  
"What we are going to do is filter out all the personalities in her head, for some reason Logan, your influence has left her. You are now here with her so she no longer needs you in her head, but she still has Magneto, Remy, Carol and David. We shall filter those out of her head as soon as possible, and when her head is clear I will try to wake her up" Charles said, his voice quiet yet powerful.  
  
Logan just gave a huff of impatience and left the room, Kitty came forward and stroked Rogues hair whispering "we miss you, wake up soon honey" then also left the room, Jubes held Marie's hand and whispered "Yeah chica wake up or I'll just steal all of your shoes babes." She gave Marie's hand a kiss and left the room. One by one the other X-men left the room leaving Jean, Charles and Hank alone with Rogues prone body.  
  
It took four months for all traces of Magneto, David and Carol to be filtered from Rogues head and it had left both Jean and Charles physically exhausted. Logan was becoming angrier at the fact that his little Marie had not woken up after all of this time.  
  
Charles was preparing to take the last persona out of Marie's head, Remy. Charles had left him to last as he would not taunt Rogue or upset her further as the others might, Magneto used to taunt Rogue as she was a "Do Gooder" and Carol was constantly angry that Rogue had full absorbed her, even though it had been Carol's fault, and David was scared of her and hated her calling her a "Mutie Freak".  
  
Charles was surprised that Remy was still conversing with Rogue he thought that since Remy had died he would have left her head.  
  
It was then that he realised why Rogue hadn't woken up.  
  
The coma that she was in allowed her to talk to her friend, although Remy was not in her head, it was memories of Remy and things that he had said before that Rogue was unconsciously editing to make new phrases. When she was in this state she could also hear her friends talking to her and Logan, so she had the best of both worlds, whilst she was in this coma, she could 'converse' with Remy, but once she awoke she would lose him again. Charles realised that Marie was quite simply afraid. She was not prepared to lose the one constant in her life, her best friend. But Charles also knew she had too; otherwise she would withdraw entirely and die, also Remy needed to be put to rest, for good.  
  
Charles told the others of his theory and they all agreed with him, and a plan was arranged. Charles would enter Marie's mind and persuade her to let Remy go, if he was able to do this then she would awaken, if he wasn't then there was nothing more he could do for her. Logan was worried, he knew better than anyone else that Marie was a stubborn woman and that she would not give up something that she wanted, and it seemed that she wanted more time with her best friend, who had been taken away from her so cruelly.  
  
He went to go and see Rogue that night, he only hoped that it would not be to say goodbye.  
  
He walked into the med bay and was saddened to see Marie still looking pale and fragile in the middle of her bed, her eyes still closed. He sat beside her bed as he did every day and picked up her limp hand and held it in both of his. "Marie darlin I know what's goin' on in your head. I know your stayin in this coma, cos you can talk to Remy there, but darlin I miss you, I know that's selfish, but I need you here with me, I need you so much, because Marie, I love you." Logan whispered brokenly and held the frail woman into his arms and hugged her close. Hoping with all of his heart that she could hear him.  
  
Marie could hear Logan and when she heard him whisper in such a beaten voice that he loved her she knew that it was time to let Remy go, that as longs as she had someone that loved her that she loved that she could go on, and let Remy rest. She knew that she would never forget Remy, but she had to look after Logan now the man she loved, she only hoped that Remy would forgive her.  
  
Charles entered the Med bay and saw Logan hugging Marie to his chest. Behind him he heard Jean's breathing hitch and felt a wave of anguish for the two coming from her. Scott was standing with Jean, and for the first time since meeting him, he pitied Logan, for what he was feeling right now. Ororo, Hank, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and St. John were all standing in the room too, all praying that they did not have to make their final farewells to there friend.  
  
Logan kissed Marie's hair and rested her head back onto the pillow. He got up and stood away form her bed, never taking his eyes from her form. Charles and Jean both walked to the bed, and Hank walked over to the monitor. He took a deep startled breath. "Charles, Jean, we have an abnormality here" Hank stated loudly and Charles and Jean rushed over to the monitor. "But, that isn't possible" Jean stuttered. Charles merely closed his eyes and quickly entered Marie's mind, he just as quickly returned with a smile on his face. "Oh but it is, it seems that Remy's mind, or soul, has entered Marie's mind and is conversing with her, it seems that he is reassuring her that by returning she is not angering him or letting him down, but rather is making him proud. I do not know why but Marie has now somehow gotten the incentive to return to the living world, I wonder what triggered it." Charles pondered this as the rest of the room digested this piece of information about Remy.  
  
** "Remy, ah will always miss ya" Marie stated tears streaming down her face, as she sobbed. Her friend pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ah chere do not be sad for Remy, he be a big boy, and now he be an angel who'd thought it?" He joked making Marie laugh and hug him tighter. "Anyway Remy know that the ladies will be very interested in a Remy in white wit a halo, no?" He joked again and Marie gently punched him on the arm. "Seriously chere, Logan need you, and you need him. But Remy be always watchin' over you, 'cos Remy loves ya too. Don't fret la petit chere, Remy and you will meet again, hopefully in a long, long time though, Remy want ya t' grow old, and he ain't goin' nowhere. Goodbye petit belle." Remy said and kissed Marie on the lips gently. "Goodbye Remy" Marie whispered** When she opened her eyes, Remy was gone, but Marie didn't feel too sad, as she knew that Remy wasn't really gone. Marie took a deep breath and tried to conserve all of her energy, as she had to wake up and face Logan.  
  
The heart-rate monitor started beeping faster and everyone's head snapped to look at it then at Marie, they were all shocked to see her eyes scrunching and her hands clasping. "Oh my god! Is she fitting?" Jubilee asked panicked. "No, she's waking up" Jean announced stunned. "I knew she would" Charles stated proudly. Kitty and Ororo stood crying as they watched their friend start to wake up. Bobby and St. John stood tense as they watched the scene in front of them, too scared to even hope. Logan just ran and sat crouched at Marie's bedside holding her grasping hand. "I'm here baby, I'm here and I'm never leaving your side, never." He stated with determination. Charles was ready to assist mentally, but he wanted her to try for herself first. Jean and Hank were rushing around prepping things that may be needed if any complications arose.  
  
Marie's face scrunched again as she fought to regain consciousness, it was hard as she had been in a coma for such a long time, this was exhausting her mentally, she hoped she could make it. She tried again, hard and felt her headache with the effort it took, then her eyes lifted, slowly and she blinked, trying to block the light from her sensitive eyes.  
  
"Hey guys" She mumbled to her friends and then fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
"What happened? Why is she out again?" Logan practically roared. "Logan calm down, she is tired that is all, she is just asleep, the effort it took her to wake up was extraordinary, and now she is resting" Charles stated and at his insistence everyone but Logan, left the lab so that Marie could sleep peacefully.  
  
Marie awoke the next morning and looked beside her. Logan was asleep on the little wooden chair next to her. She smiled groggily, and reached over to him, to hold his hand. She was surprised at the amount of effort it took to move her arm. Logan jolted awake quickly and looked at her in shock and then he smiled and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh Marie, Oh baby, I love you so much, I'm so relieved that you're ok, oh baby I'm so proud of you." Logan started babbling in relief, but the only word that mattered to Marie was that he had said, "I love you". "I love you too." Marie said in a voice croaky from lack of use. Charles who had just entered the room, smiled with happiness.  
  
4 months later.  
  
"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.?" The vicar, who was a fellow mutant Nightcrawler, asked Logan who stood on the sand of the beach with his fiancée soon to be wife, Marie. He had asked her to marry him later on in the day when she had awoken, she hadn't needed any time to consider she had accepted, and they had set the date that day. "I do" Logan replied gruffly. "And do you take this man to be his lawfully wedded husband?" Kurt asked Marie. "Ah do" She replied and beamed. "Does anyone here object to these two joining in holy matrimony? If so speak now or forever hold your peace" Kurt asked and the beach remained silent. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Kurt announced and Logan looked at Marie who was staring back at him through the veil. He leant in and then kissed her through the veil.  
  
"That's how it woulda been baby" He whispered to his new wife. Then he lifted the veil and kissed her deeply and passionately.  
  
The time in the coma, and Marie's struggles to get out of it had somehow triggered the 'switch' that enabled her to control her mutation.  
  
As the two newly married people kissed a roar went up from all present. Which was everyone from the mansion. Kitty, Jubilee, Jean and Ororo were all her bridesmaids and they were all wearing deep green dresses. Scott was Logan's best man, which had shocked everyone at the mansion, except for Jean and Marie who knew that their partners liked each other, despite the 'feud'. Marie and Logan decided to get married on the beach in England that was overlooked by the white cliffs of Dover. Marie was wearing a white dress that reached her toes; the dress had a deep green trim that matched the bridesmaids. The dress was sleeveless and she was wearing the arm cuff that Remy had given her for her birthday. Marie had wanted Remy to be present and she thought that getting married here would mean that he would be.  
  
And she was right. Remy watched and smiled, and adjusted his halo, lord knew that the women digged it! 


End file.
